The present invention relates generally to electronic equipment and specifically to rack mountable electronic equipment.
Electronic equipment such as computers, servers, storage devices, storage arrays, audio equipment, and video equipment are often rack mountable into a rack mount housing in order to facilitate orderly installation of the equipment in a room or facility that is dedicated to the operation and storage of such equipment. Examples include datacenters, control rooms, electronic closets, and the like. In some cases, equipment is pre-mounted on racks in the rack mount housing previous to shipping to, and installation at, a customer site.